


you're gonna see me in a new light

by houseofpercypotter



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, One Shot, Percy and Annabeth are stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28404036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/houseofpercypotter/pseuds/houseofpercypotter
Summary: In which, Annabeth trained at Camp Jupiter, and Percy attended Camp Half Blood, but they still meet in college. But, they’re trying so hard to keep their demigod lives a secret from each other that they don’t realize that there isn’t really anything that needs to be hidden.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	you're gonna see me in a new light

**Author's Note:**

> Since Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-Blood accept any demigod regardless of parent being Roman or Greek, Annabeth went to Camp Jupiter while Percy went to Camp Half-Blood. HOO never happened.

Percy thought this situation was hilarious. He had defeated Kronos when he was a meek, sixteen year old. Yet, he was currently scared of being late to class. _Because priorities, ya know?_ The wrath of his Professor could not even begin to compare to the many ways Kronos could have killed him.

So, instead of continuing to run down the New York street, Percy let himself into the nearest campus cafe to grab a cup of coffee. Because, hey, when you're a hero of Olympus, maybe the gods will cut you some slack and make his professor forget how many times he had already been late to class that week. And also, the Achilles Curse thing really did make him tired, just as Chiron had warned. So, coffee would really help him stay awake.

* * *

Annabeth needed her daily coffee fix. It’s been her routine since junior year of high school: alarm blares at 6:45 AM, she rolls out of bed, brushes her teeth, changes, eats breakfast, before hurrying out the door to get a cup of black coffee before continuing on with her day. She’s busy _ok._ She runs a tight schedule between classes and fighting monsters. Without coffee, she would look like one of those undead soldiers the children of Hades can conjure up. 

She scurries through the door, to get away from the brisk cold that the New York air provides at the beginning of December. Annabeth thanks the student who just entered before she did for holding the door open for her. He’s a boy with unruly black hair, and she notices that he’s a few inches taller than her. Her shoulders slump when she realizes there's at line that ends just a few feet before the door, despite the spaciousness of the cafe. It’s at least a ten minute wait before she’ll be able to order. She sighs before taking her place behind the boy with the hair that reminds her of Harry Potter.

Since the boy is quite a few inches taller that she is, she steps to the side to get a better view of the menu. She notices that despite the big letters above the counter, the boy is squinting at the menu with a slight frown on his otherwise very handsome face. Just like Jason, she muses, before he got glasses. Annabeth eyebrows raise in question when he turns to her and smiles at her sheepishly. 

“Would you mind reading me the specials please? Sorry, my eyesight isn't the best.”

She rattles off the list of drinks, her dyslexia getting the best of her on a particularly tricky word, but he doesn’t seem to notice. “Are you a student here? Some of the lecture halls are pretty big, and you can’t always get a spot near the front. Maybe you should invest in some contacts or glasses?”

“I have both. I just forgot him this morning,” the lie easily leaves his lips before he pauses. “Thanks, for the help. My name is Percy, by the way. Percy Jackson.” Percy holds out his hand. 

“Annabeth. Annabeth Chase.” She takes hold of his hand for a handshake before Percy turns around because it’s his turn to order already.

Later, as they stand around in the pool of people waiting for their named to be hollered, Percy hears his coffee order called out. He grabs it and smiles appreciatively at Annabeth one more time before heading toward the door. Her back is turned when the bell door chimes, signaling it’s opening, because she just heard the shout of her name and is walking toward the counter to claim the drink. By the time she get’s outside he’s already turned the corner and is lost among the sea of bustling students trying to get to class. 

* * *

Percy spots her in the empty gym on the night of the last day of finals. The last university final had been administered earlier that afternoon, but most of campus had already cleared out for winter break. He plans to head back to Camp Half Blood the next morning. Since it seems like they both had the misfortune of a final on the last possible day they were administered, he figures they can complain together. So, he ambles over the treadmill right next to hers. She takes her earbud out of her right ear because the entire gym is vacant and who has the audacity to use the machine right next to the only occupied one? But then recognition flits across her face and she smiles in greeting.

“Percy right?” 

“Yep. And you’re Annabeth Chase…right?”

They fall into comfortable conversation as they run. Their topics include holiday plans (the godly side of them omitted from the dialogues they have with each other), what they're studying in school, etc. It’s all basic acquaintance talk. She's flying back to San Francisco tomorrow afternoon. He misses his friends. She’s excited to go to the beach, because it’s still warm in California despite it being winter. He smiles at the thought of the ocean. Annabeth is studying architecture. Percy is studying marine biology. She is extremely articulate, he notices, while he stumbles on finding the right descriptive word every few sentences. He can already tell that she’s very intelligent. 

Talking and running is starting to make them pant, but they're both in great shape from the constant monster fighting. Though, they don't know that about the other. Riptide thumps against his thigh each time his feet hit the conveyer belt. 

As they wick off the beads of sweat from their necks and faces with clean towels, they exchange phone numbers. Since she’s wearing a short sleeved shirt, he sees and asks her what the tattoo on her left forearm with the SPQR inscription and 11 lines symbolizes. She smiles and recites the answer she usually gives when people ask. 

“It’s from a club that I participated in during high school.“ Seeing the look of horror that had taken residency upon his face, she amends her statement: “Oh no, we weren’t required to get the tattoos. I just felt particularly connected to this club. It meant a lot to me and I wanted to give myself a permanent reminder of something I love.” 

His face relaxes, and he asks what the SPQR stands for. Annabeth has an answer she's prepared for this too, and she’s recounted it dozens of times. But, as she looks into his eyes, she forgets what she’s practiced so many times before. His sea green eyes are wide with curiosity, and shades of blue seem to swirl around his irises like waves crashing down on the ocean’s surface, stirring up foam. She starts explaining as expected. The S and P stand for Speech Practice. But by the time she gets to Q, she has completely jumbled her rehearsed lie, and hopes he doesn't notice that what comes out of her mouth is utter garbage. 

The same frown from when he couldn’t read the coffee menu darts across his features, but he can tell that she doesn't really want to talk about this anymore at the present. Percy figures he could always ask at a later time. Then they walk off while yelling after each other wishes of happy holidays and safe travels. When Percy gets back to his dorm, he Iris Messages his mom to tell her how his last day of finals went and about the pretty girl he has now met twice. 

* * *

**December 25, 1:00 PM (EST): Percy**

Merry Christmas Annabeth!

**December 25, 2:00 PM (EST): Annabeth**

Merry Christmas Percy! 

She doesn’t bother to mention that she doesn't celebrate Christmas. Neither does he. 

* * *

Percy keeps talking about Annabeth at Camp Half Blood over the break, and it takes a lot of reassurances from Piper, the daughter of the goddess of love, that Annabeth would probably say yes. After a thoughtful moment, she adds that the worst that would happen is that Annabeth says no. 

But, it was Leo who finally convinces him to ask Annabeth out. Leo ignites his two hands and threatens to set Percy on fire because “For the love of all the gods. _Please_ stop talking about her. You defeated Kronos! Just ask this girl out or I will set you on fire.” Mind you, Percy is still mostly invincible, but the idea of running around inflamed isn’t particularly appealing. 

When they go back to school in mid January, everything is still covered in a blanket of sparkling white snow: the barren trees, the rooftops, the benches. But, Annabeth doesn't think anything is more beautiful than the smile that lights up Percy’s originally nervous face when she says yes to the date he just asked her on.

* * *

They’re smiling and talking after exiting the coffee shop on their date. He’s asking her about any extra curricular activities that she might do, but she just talks about how she’s so immersed in her architectural studies that she doesn’t have time to participate. She doesn't mention that she has to spend a lot of time practicing with her dagger in her free time. 

He swims on the school team, she learns. He got recruited to the school for his swimming ability, and she asks him if he wishes to make a career out of it. The idea heightens his cheek bones as his face lights up with a smile at the idea. He’s too busy looking at her and shaking his head when he falls. The sidewalk is mostly salted to get rid of the ice, but he hits a small patch that sends him stumbling a few feet forward. He lands on his knees and skids and foot or too on the rough side walk. 

Annabeth hurries over to Percy asking if he's ok and offering to roll up his long jeans to check the bruises that are forming and the scratches that are undoubtably bleeding. But, Percy seems unfazed, despite the amount of pain he should be in, and refuses her offer of first aid. She keeps offering, but he insists he's completely fine. She drops the topic after a while and they continue to walk down the street. 

He’s walking on her right side. When he glances down at his shoe to make sure it’s tied, (because he doesn’t want to fall again) he notices that her right hand is quite a few inches more away from her body than her left hand is. It’s really subtle, but he doesn’t think too much about it before he takes her right hand in his left. He reasons that she just doesn't want him to fall again. Yeah, that’s it. Then he intertwines their fingers.

When they arrive at her dorm room, he’s looking at his feet while shuffling them from side to side. His cheeks are a little pink: partially from the cold and partially from what he's about to do next. Before he can lose the nerve, he leans in to peck her on the lips for the first time. And then suddenly, she's the one smiling nervously while blushing and he’s grinning triumphantly. She smiles wildly at him and they plan to meet tomorrow before class. He’s hardly thinking about class though, because all he can focus on is how soft her lips are. 

She doesn’t realize it, because it’s winter and everyone is always wearing pants; It isn’t out of place that Percy has been wearing long pants ever since the tripping accident, even at the gym. So she doesn’t think twice when she never sees his bruises that never appeared and the scratches that never existed. 

* * *

It’s the beginning of March now and the snow is slowly starting to melt. The trees gain a few new leaves every day. Annabeth and Percy have been going on dates for about two months, and “officially” dating as a couple.

Percy really likes Annabeth. She’s always doing structural analysis on buildings and marveling at the architecture as they walk down the streets of New York. The first time she did it, she paused and blushed before apologizing for rambling. She mentioned that other people told her it was annoying when she did that. Percy couldn't believe it, and after encouraging Annabeth quite a bit, was finally able to get her to continue. She’s beautiful, funny, and even more intelligent than she is beautiful, which is saying quite a lot. He just wishes he could run his hands through her princess curls all day long. 

Annabeth really likes Percy. They accidentally fell asleep on his couch once when they were watching a movie. When she woke up before him, she noticed that he was drooling contentedly, and she couldn't find it in herself to find it gross; it was just endearing. He’s sweet and the perfect gentlemen: always opening doors for her, holding out chairs, and making her feel like the only girl to ever exist. She insists she’s independent, and he always agrees; he just wants to help because he can. He’s very attractive too: the swimming especially, definitely did wonders for him if you were to ask her, and she hopes he never stops. (She’s started watching swimming meets now too.) 

Percy is particularly adorable though, when he pulls the bottle of blue food dye out of his pocket each time he eats or drinks somewhere. He’s still very cute when he pouts after the blue food die doesn't work on dark things like his hot chocolate. She rolls her eyes though, because he’s tried dying his hot chocolate (or coffee, coke, etc.) before and he _knows_ it won’t work, but he insists on trying each time anyway. He thinks she's cute when she pretends to be annoyed at him. 

* * *

Annabeth is grateful that they haven't encountered any monsters while they are on dates. Should it happen, she knows the mist will prevent Percy from seeing the truth, but she would rather not have to explain how she's involved in whatever crazy scenario the mist stirs up to cover reality. 

Before each date with Annabeth, Percy prays to Poseidon that no monsters mess with his relationship with the beautiful girl that is way out of his league. 

* * *

Things between them are getting pretty serious. She’s met his mom plenty of times, and Sally just adores her. (She’s shown him an excerpt from the book she’s writing, and the girl just has too many similarities with Annabeth to be a coincidence). Things are going so well, that he’s considered telling her about _the secret_ on multiple occasions. Then he berates himself for being so crazy, because that would just put her in danger. 

The date is going well. It’s their six month anniversary, and they’re eating at a nice Italian restaurant to celebrate. It’s not their normal type of date: usually they love getting pizza from a small shop on the corner, or cooking together for a picnic. But, this is a special day, and special days deserve to be observed. 

They’re laughing with whole hearts as they both struggle to read some of the cursive on the menus. Despite not wanting to show it when they first met, they’re extremely comfortable with showing their own struggles with dyslexia. After a few dates, they revealed to each other that they had dyslexia. They didn't think much about the implications — just that it was a cool coincidence, then using it as a bonding point.

Annabeth excuses herself to go to the bathroom, and about 30 seconds later, Percy’s day is ruined. He pulls out Riptide and barrels out the door that slams behind him, to chase the hellhound that is wreaking havoc down the busy New York Street. He makes quick work of it and quickly sits back down at the table before Annabeth returns. He’s smiling at her as she reseats herself, pretending like nothing’s happened. 

Out of habit, Annabeth reaches a hand into her purse to make sure her Yankees cap is still there. 

* * *

They’re waiting in long line at a hot dog stand when she sees something odd disappear right behind the trees across the street. She tells him that she’s just spotted an old friend that she wants to say hi to, and to please stay here and order her a hot dog and put light mustard and ketchup on it. Of course, he agrees, and she weaves past the people on the crosswalk before ducking behind the trees. 

Soon she’s invisible to the world, and gold smoke erupts in the air randomly. Annabeth returns to Percy’s side, her cap safely stowed in her belt loop once more. While they wait, Percy taps the weight in his pocket, the ADHD getting the best of him. Annabeth takes his hand in hers so that the person behind them in line would stop glaring at him for making the continuous and irritating noise. 

* * *

Invisible, she watches in horror as Percy runs _towards_ the Hydra in the middle of Central Park. She honestly didn't think her boyfriend was that stupid, and can’t help herself when she instinctively (and very loudly) yells “PERCY RUN!.” Percy pauses, because he's very confused as to why he can hear his girlfriend’s voice from thin air. And then he has to duck as a stream of acid glides right over his head, singing a hair or two. 

She quickly takes her cap off, so she can tell at him again to run, uncaring to what he’ll think about her appearing out of nothing. The mist will definitely cover that up for her. He doesn’t see this because he’s too busy conjuring water and staring at the monster.

But she sees him uncap Riptide, her face morphing into complete understanding. Annabeth puts her cap back on and charges at the now four headed Hydra. Percy’s riding a wave, holding a largely inflamed stick and holds it to the stump of the head, before two more can regrow. When he saw the Hydra, he quickly begged strangers for a lighter before running closer to the scene. 

Annabeth has climbed up the back and is slicing her dagger against the neck of one until the head falls off. Percy has no idea why a head has randomly fallen, but doesn't question it as he brings the stick to that stump too.

One by one the heads are destroyed and the Hydra disappears, leaving Annabeth to fall to the ground, her cap coming off upon impact. When Percy sees her laying on the grass, sweaty and holding a dagger, she’s smiling up at him, and comprehension dawns upon Percy too. They’re laughing now, and he doesn’t think that she’s ever been more beautiful than she is right now.

* * *

“You’re a son of _Poseidon._ And you’re on the _swim_ team. That’s practically cheating!” Her words sound accusatory, but the big smile on her face and her light laugh give her away. And she doesn’t stop smiling when he starts listing out all the honors classes she’s in with the upperclass students even though she’s a daughter of Athena. 

_Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the song New Light by John Mayer.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Follow our tumblr and instagram @houseofpercypotter


End file.
